


Aftermath

by YlvaakaAvala



Series: Ties of the Soul [2]
Category: Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: Confusion, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Premonitions, Talking to Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaakaAvala/pseuds/YlvaakaAvala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in Asmara's life after waking up from the attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Aftermath:

I sat down at a table for breakfast. Every morning is the same, everyone watches me eat, their eyes are cold, they whisper about me, fear me and hate me. I don’t even know most of them but they know me. I don’t need to hear their thoughts to know, it’s written on their faces. What really gets me is that I have days why I know why they look at me like that. Why the Tar’ka-besh want to keep talking to me about why I went to see Illyan Giesi the day a wraith dragon attack; asking me how I summoned it. I don’t know how to answer them yet I feel like I told them the answer so many times already. 

I looked down at my meal at the toast with packs of jam beside it. At the scrambled eggs that looked too over cooked, the meat that was mostly over cooked or mostly gristle. The only thing that I wanted was the toast with what I got. It was the same every morning. I sighed pulling out a book I started the day after I woke up in the medical bay after I got hurt. I was told that I was in a coma for a month, that I died so many times on them. That I’m lucky to even be able to come back from what happened to me. That I was most likely always going to have day where I can’t remember who I am, or know those around me and days where it’s like nothing happened to me at all besides leave some scars on my body, mostly on my back.   
I ran my hand over the cover not sure which day I was having yet. I felt like I knew the girl who I was sharing a dorm room with but I couldn’t remember her name. But then I didn’t talk much, the need to drink was to great to want to talk. I just got dressed quickly and came here were my bag that seemed to me to have way too much in it. 

“What do you mean you don’t know what kind of a day she’s having Jun? You’re her rudy dorm-mate! You told us you will be able to tell what kind of a day she’s having by how she wakes up!” I looked up into my room-mate walking towards me a tray in her hands and a guy beside her looking pissed of to no end. 

“Back off Semryu! We’re not friends; the only reason why we ever talk is because for some unfathomable reason Asmara seems to like your blood sucking ways.” I blinked there was such hate between them. Jun with her large black eyes that were glaring at the man beside her. Her faint lavender hue skin darken by her growing anger for the man beside her. Mistrust rolling off her in waves. I blinked slowly as she set the tray down across from me. “Why do you let them do this to you?” She asked me her voice softening. 

Her tray of food looked so much better than mine and she had fruit to go with her meal. I looked back down at my book for a moment not sure what to do. I looked up at the man with short brown hair that reminded me of melting chocolate. His green eyes looked at me with such worry and caring that I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I remember that he was the one who was beside my bed when I first woke up, the one who soothed my fears. His alabaster skin made him look like a living statue yet I got a deeper feeling that I know this man. That he knew me better than I know myself and that I know him better than he knows himself. Yet I could feel such sorrow warped around him. That something really bad happened in his past or had yet to happen to him. I felt the tears roll down my face as I looked at him opening my mouth to say something but I didn’t know what it was or why nothing came out. 

“Sem...”

“Easy mirror-gazer” He said moving to sit beside me. The whole time I couldn’t stop watching him. The way he moved like water yet there was the cold hard edge to him laying unseen just under the surface. I felt his cool hand reach up to whip the tears away. “I’m here, nothing is going to happen to you” His voice was soft, gentle as it had been when I first woke up.

“News flash there Semryu; you were the one who lead her to get attacked by a rudy Wraith Dragon! You’re the reason she got hurt in the first place; you and your obsession over Illyan!”

“Bite me Jun” he snapped back at her, all trace of the gentleness he showed me was gone my head was starting to pound 

“Why is it that when Asmara needs the both of you the most to be united you two are at each other’s throats?” I blinked tensing at a new voice. I watched as a boy younger than myself sit down. He looked at me and smiled warmly. “Morning Umbrave” He said brightly that joy never leaving his face.

“Morning Owen, Jun, Semryu. You okay Asmara?”I looked at the boy with a turtle shell on his back. His eyes slid off me to the man beside me. “What did you do to her this time?”

“Thank you!” Jun said high-fiving the boy beside her. I bowed my head holding it, the tears flowed faster this time pain laced it’s way through me

“Nothing” Semryu’s voice said with a trace of hurt through it. 

“It might be she is having a premonition about something that had yet to come to pass but due to her injury she can’t see it only feel it.” Owen said, his small hand on my back rubbing as if he was trying to comfort me. I nodded opting to just sit silently eating my toast numbly. I listen to they talk and argue around me. Not one of them question me on if that was what was really happening to me. I got up slowly after packing my notebook away in my bag. The pain in my head didn’t ease but it didn’t get worse. I slowly got to my feet about to walk from them still mindful of everyone watching our(?) table. 

“Where you goin' Mirror-gazer?” I looked at Semryu who looked at me blankly betraying nothing to what he thinks of feels. 

“To put my tray away and go talk to Master Simon, I’ll see you guys later” I said softly. He was a teacher that I trusted. It was just an added bonus that he worked with spirits so he might be able to answer some of my questions about what happened to me. Stuff that didn’t make sense to me that the followers of Desmoulein could give me.

I got to his classroom yet it was empty. I sighed out sadly not sure what to do next. I closed my eyes for a moment letting myself just walk around the campus. I blinked when I found myself in a garden, sitting on a bench under a cypress tree looking up at it’s leaves watching them dance in the breeze. [You're doing better than I thought you would be at this point] I looked at my guild who sat on the bench beside me. He was tall, with golden hair, with golden eyes, had a warrior's build dressed in gold and red robes. His hand behind his head looking up, looking easy going. His wings folded up behind him, they were large with golden with hints of reds and browns in them making them look like they were meant for autumn.

“I have no choice in the matter now about it. I still chose to come back so I have no right to complain about my struggling rate now with my bad memory. What I can remember is seeing that dragon Gabriel standing there and nothing else is around and I’m looking at that spirit of a dragon long since dead. It’s crazy for me to say it, to think it or pounder it but I remember thinking that I knew that dragon, That I remembered the day it hatched. That I had took care of his egg that I promised someone that I would look after. Why would I think that? Why do I get the feeling that I can’t let go of Semryu, that my world revolves around him?” I asked softly barely over a whisper yet I knew that he could here me. I knew my angel said he was the same gender as me but I never saw him as a girl. He told me to pick his name to call him by. The only one I could think of was Gabriel; he told me it wasn’t really his name but he would be my Gabriel. I was looking back up at the leaves, I felt his eyes on me, watching me like I was crazy. Slowly I looked at him. “What?”

[Nothing Asmara, Just amazed that you didn’t first feel fear seeing a Wraith Dragon.] He said simply yet I got that he was holding so much back from me, but then I always got that from him. [You know they are scared for you, Jun and Semryu. They fight each other because they can’t fight themselves about what happened to them and they are blaming themselves for your injuries.]

“I know they are which is why I write everything I can down about them so I can read it on the bad days and know who they are, why they are fighting and get them past it.” I whispered before looking at him. He wasn’t looking at me but another angel, Semryu’s angel who was also in Red and gold only he had more red to him and the gold was accenting the red. “Go be with your twin-flame for a while Gabriel. I’m not going anywhere. I’m just going to sit here and plan out what I want to wear for the dance.” I said before blinking. I don’t know why I said that without thinking or knowing about it. There was no parties planned yet I got the feeling it was such a sure thing. 

[I’m good here. I like watching him work always have. I’ll get my time with him after this life contract is over for you’ I heard my angel said warmly not moving from my side. I smiled softly leaning against him. He felt warm yet ghostly. Like he was both there and not there. I knew I shouldn’t have been able to touch him like this but I took comfort in it, felt safe knowing that he was always rooting for me and on my side of any situation. That’s why I called him Gabriel; because he was my silent arch-angel who was watching over me, stilling his voice to all to watch over me for this lifetime no matter what happens. [What kind of a dress are you thinking about?]

“Something that gives the illusion of frost and mist. I want to leave Sem stunned when he see’s me at the dance. Just once I want to take his breath way as coolly and easily as he takes my breath away all the time”


End file.
